Rick Grimes
Rick Grimes is the 1st ever Mega-Pleb. He sacrificed his life to kill Raxus, as well as save the planet of Minecraftia. A sacrifice that may have gone in vain. Personality Rick is typically calm, smart, and a good friend and father, but he will often stubbornly cling to his strong personal moral code, which has resulted in numerous bad calls and extra stress within the Mega-Plebs. Rick's greatest fault, perhaps, is his uncanny ability to place responsibility on himself and set for himself goals that are impossible to reach. This has, on various occasions, put Rick at odds with both Raxus and Salamander Man, and often weighs heavily on his mind. Despite his faults, his combat skill and general care for all members of the group have led him to be looked up to, and allowed him to take the leadership role within the Mega-Plebs. History Early Life Rick and Shane sit in a police cruiser and converse about "the difference between men and women." After the humorous conversation, Shane asks Rick about Lori, which Rick is reluctant to answer, but ultimately explains how he feels like he and Lori are drifting apart and how he feels about Carl and how he's dealing with it. After their talk, a police call comes in, asking assistance. As soon as Rick and Shane arrive, they lay out road spikes, fall back to the other squad car that followed them, and wait for the criminals to arrive. Rick berates one of the more incompetent officers about his readiness. He watches as the criminals' car hits the road spikes, it flips over multiple times and he slowly makes his way out with his revolver drawn. He yells for one of the criminals to put their weapon down, but is ultimately forced to start shooting back. He is hit with one of the bullets fired and falls to the ground. Shane runs to him to check if he's alright, which he is due to having his Kevlar vest on. After telling Shane to never tell Lori what just happened, another criminal crawls out of under the car and shoots him in the shoulder, which causes an incredible amount of pain and puts him into a coma. During his coma, Shane visited Rick and held a one-sided conversation with him. Rick was somewhat conscious when this happened. Rick regains consciousness and "talks" to Shane, unaware of the passage of time. He wakes up and realizes he is in Minecraftia. Forming Minecraft During the 2,009th Age of Lame, Rick decided it was best to create the most amazing thing on earth: Minecraft. Thus, spawning the 1st Age of Peace. The process took an unknown amount of time, but presumably a very long time. Clash of The Mega-Plebs After teaming up with 12 other Mega-Plebs, he became besties with Raxus and Ekimu the Useless. Eventually, a territoral dispute occurred between Raxus and Rick, causing Raxus to secretly kill Ekimu. The other Mega-Plebs, the Super-Plebs, and the Minecrafters went into panic, and world-wide search began for Ekimu. Yet, the dispute continued on. Eventually, Raxus revolted and destroyed the Temple of Memes, sending ConcludedTuna75, Ursa Cocoa Bear, the Shades pf Grey, and more MIA. Possibly killing them, Raxus turned towards Mata Newbie, and killed him. Eventually, Rick showed up and sacrificed his life to kill Raxus, thus, creating the 1st Age of Destruction. Category:Minecraftians Category:Heroes Category:Mega-Plebs Category:Males